Daughter of Hera: The Final Verse (Book Three)
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: As the final battle approaches, Christine and her friends must gather allies to help them fight against Tartarus. Time is ticking fast and their nemesis is on the same trail. Will they be able to succeed or will Olympus be reduced to nothing but rubble and forgotten memory? This is the final book for Daughter of Hera series. Note: I don't own PJO-HOO nor the pictures in the cover.
1. The Great Prophecy

**WHOOOOO! THIS IS IT! THE FINAL BOOK! After all so many months, we're finally at the F-I-N-A-L book! Before anything else, I would like to honor Muse Calliope (really, I read she's quite a touchy, courtesy of The Trials of Apollo) for helping me finish the first two books. I would also like to thank you guys for your support. If I can, I will burn some offerings for you guys but too bad, I don't have anything except for this book. Of course, we won't burn it. Hahaha. For those who are curious as to why I wrote this story, well, being a fan of the PJO and HOO series and being a writer were already given reasons. Other than that, no other reason really. I just wanted to do it or my head will explode because of too much writing ideas. Anyway, enough of that. Let's starting reading!**

* * *

 **The Great Prophecy**

* * *

 _Twenty-one_ _days, the gods' demise,_  
 _In life's hand, the fallen shall rise._  
 _Darkness housed the_ _chained_ _,_  
 _The earth's half whose fate shared_ _._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Starting Your Day With Pranks**

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

 _I was in some place I barely recognized. Instead of the familiar pure white, infinite blackness stretched at all sides but not necessarily dark._ _I_ _was standing not on ground but on the surface of clear water. Circular ripples danced on the water's surface, triggered by something nonexistent. The broken mirror stood in front of me. The shards floating in a still motion._

 _I gingerly picked one of the shards. Its ragged edges threatening to cut my skin. I lifted it up_ _. For a moment, the_ _surface_ _rippled into a blurry image. I could only make out dark blots of different colors._

 _"_ _Looking_ _for_ _something_ _, dear?" A familiar voice asked behind me._

 _I was surprised that_ _I_ _accidentally_ _cut my finger and dropped the shard._ _Red blood mixed_ _with_ _flecks of gold trickled down my finger. Blood and ichor mixed into one. A sure sign_ _that_ _I_ _was_ _returning_ _back to my godhood. Quicker than_ _I_ _can blink, the wound closed up and the scar disappeared._ _I looked_ _up_ _and saw three familiar faces sitting on stools in an outward semicircle facing me. Instead of floral printed dresses, they were wearing dark robes with the hoods pulled back._

 _One of them gave me a soft toothy smile. "Well? Aren't you going say anything to your caretakers?"_

 _"I..."_ _I_ _don't know what to say. I owe then for taking care of me but at the same time,_ _I_ _kind_ _of_ _see them_ _differently_ _._ _It's hard to describe it but it was no longer the adopter-adoptee relationship._

 _"Clotho," Another hushed. "One shouldn't treat her as a child_ _anymore_ _."_

 _"Indeed." The third nodded as she inspected a golden thread from a yarn which_ _faintly glowed in the darkness. "Quite interesting, I must say."_

 _Seeing the thread sent a chill on my spine. It was my lifeline. Clotho and Atropos were both weaving while Lachesis held the yarn with an amused smile._

 _"You have a_ _lot of_ _possibilities_ _at hand, young goddess. All you have experienced now barely make up a portion of you. But which one would you_ _truly_ _embrace?"_

 _"I thought you control fate itself?"_ _I asked._

 _"Ah, yes." Atropos answered. "We do. But yours was an exceptional case. No god was ever born inheriting a protogenos' power. Phanes was born out of the silver egg created by Chronos and Ananke, the protogenos of fate. You inherited their blessings too, making you partially immune to our power. This_ _what_ _makes you unique among all gods."_

 _Lachesis held out a length of the thread, offering it to me. I hesitantly took it. A tingling sensation crawled to my fingers. The thread glowed brighter. My life up to this very moment flashed before my eyes._

 _"Your decisions made you reach_ _this_ _far." Clotho's voice echoed as the dream began to dissolve. "_ _Will it be the end or will it be a new beginning? That is all yours to decide. We will simply weave what you will present us."_

I woke up as gallons of water poured down on me. I jerked up, sputtering and cursing in Ancient Greek. I was soaked, including the bed and the marble floor. I looked up and saw empty buckets strung up above me. Written on the buckets were the words, _Property of_ _Hermes_ _Cabin. Please return if found._ There was a big X on the second sentence on one of the buckets, probably written by someone who got into the same situation. _Please bash the Stolls with this if you ever get pranked._

I smirked. _Oh, I got better._ I looked up at the huge statue of my dad. For a moment, its eyes flashed. I don't need some sort of dramatic sign to know Dad saw that and was probably cooking up some nasty punishment.

 _"Don't worry,_ _Dad_ _. I got this."_ I said, which was stupid considering the fact I was talking to a statue.

I concentrated, gathering the water from my soaked clothes and the bed, and forming a single puddle on the floor. I willed the water to crawl and slipped past the doors where my targets were snickering and laughing, unaware of my little payback. I snapped my fingers and two girly shrieks woke up the whole camp.

Jason woke up and fell from his bunk opposite to mine. He sat up groggily. _"Owww!"_ He groaned, rubbing his head. _"What in Hades?"_

 _"Morning, sleepy head."_ I laughed. _"I believe the Stolls have started their morning Hermes_ _rituals_ _and got a_ _payback_ _quicker than they expected."_ I pointed upward.

Jason looked at where I was pointing. He paled. _"You got to be kidding...t-they dared?"_ His face crunched into a frown. _"But you're dry."_

I rummaged through my things and pulled a towel and a change of clothes. _"Let's just say the water moved and got them."_ I jerked my thumb at the door. _"Take a look for yourself."_

He stiffly stood up and ran a hand on his messy blonde hair as he walked toward the door. He opened it and almost jumped three feet off the ground. He looked at me over his shoulder. _"Uh...I don't think Hermes will approve of this."_ He said.

I smiled sweetly. _"Oh, he won't,_ _but_ _Dad_ _will_ _. Believe me."_ I walked up to him and peered. _"Morning, boys."_

The two frozen boys looked at me at the corner of their eyes. Their faces were frozen at mid-shriek and laugh. _"Hi...brrr..Chri...Christine...brr..."_

Jason coughed. _"Are you not going to unfreeze them?"_

I smiled brightly. _"Nope. Either the ice melts_ _or_ _the wild harpies will go after them or Dad will zap into ashes. Any of_ _the_ _three will be fine with me."_ An idea popped in my mind as I looked at the Stolls. _"Jason, will you please untie the buckets and get a marker? On the other hand, Connor has already a marker. Just get the buckets."_

 _"If you're going to do something stupid and someone asked who've done it, please don't mention me."_ He said and went inside to get the buckets.

I willed the ice to liquefy a bit around Connor's hand and made it shoot the marker to my hand. Jason went out, holding the buckets by the handles. I took each and wrote on them before placing it on the ground in front of the Stolls. _Please help_ _in_ _unfreezing them. Bash them with this buckets while you're at it._

Jason whistled. Despite his statement earlier, he was grinning. _"Chiron will get you for that."_

 _"I know, bro."_ Then, I trudged to the bathrooms to prep up for the day.

Perhaps, I should make a short introduction about myself. My name is Christine Galliardo a.k.a Ariacalyssa. The former is my human name while the latter is my true name. I just turned seventeen two weeks ago _which_ I celebrated walking in the eternal pit of damnation.

At this moment, I am a demigod, part-human and part-god, but in reality, I was born a goddess. My mother is Hera and my father is Zeus. My siblings? _A lot_. Almost all of them at my father's side. He's a _top_ notch womanizer. How many affairs? Don't ask. That will be a _looooooong_ list.

Why was I turned into a demigod? A long story but I was turned to accomplish a certain task. That is to stop another crazy ancient god in destroying Olympus. Guess what? He's the god of the Pit where I spent my seventeenth birthday. He helped me celebrate by trapping me in his domain, messing with my mind, and trying to kill me. _Best birthday ever._

When I finally finished preparing, a crowd has already gathered outside Cabin #1. I could hear laughter and teasing from the gathered campers. Other campers were walking toward Zeus cabin to check what was the commotion all about. To be honest, I stayed in the cabin of my mother for almost all of my time in camp and a few weeks in Hermes cabin when I wasn't yet claimed. It was just now that I get to stay in my father's cabin too. It's up to me where I want to stay between the two cabins despite the fact that the information about my true identity was yet to be disclosed to the whole camp. So far, no one asked. Probably because everyone was knocked out last night after a hard battle yesterday. Last night, Dad asked me to stay in Cabin #1 to look after Jason. He got badly knocked out in yesterday's battle. At first, it was awkward. We were both used to be alone in our respective cabins. But being friends and half-siblings, we got to talk a bit, exchanging stories about the previous weeks. Of course, I made sure to leave out details that do not concern him or the camp.

As I watched the campers clamor outside the cabin, Chiron walked out of the Big House, finally noticing the commotion. Alexios landed down beside me, taking in the scene. _You're so dead._ He deadpanned.

The crowd parted as Chiron inspected the frozen Stolls. He immediately looked at my direction. His expression was of a teacher who was going to send you to detention in a calm manner. Definitely Chiron style.

 _"Yep. I'm dead."_ I said.

 _Told you._ He said.

And I was off running away from a chasing centaur. _A nice morning death exercise._

After getting chased, being calmly scolded with the still frozen Stolls, unfreezing them, and punching them on the gut for good measure, we finally gathered in the dining pavilion for breakfast. Today's breakfast was a feast to celebrate our victory in the previous battle. A huge buffet was laid out for each cabin table comprising with delectable dishes. The fire in the bronze brazier lit up brighter than usual. The campers were chatting and laughing in high spirits. I decided to sit down across Jason in the Zeus table.

 _"Did Chiron grill you?"_ He asked.

 _"Oh, he did."_ I answered. _"He put me into cleaning duty for a week. That's the shortest time I could plead for."_

 _"But he didn't he say you_ _should_ _do it with_ _bare hands_ _?"_

I smirked. _"Nope. He didn't._ _"_

From the head table, Chiron was talking to the satyrs in hushed tones. Some of them looked at me with awe, shock, fear, and whatever else you should probably feel if you are in their situation. Mr. D hasn't returned yet from Olympus. The Olympians are probably still having a meeting (argument). After a few more words, Chiron glanced briefly at my direction. I subtly moved a finger on the table, writing invisible words on the wood. Chiron seemed to understand albeit strained. Last night, we agreed not to tell the whole camp the truth. Not yet. We still have to inform the camp leaders about it later. He stomped his hoof repeatedly. The whole pavilion became quiet.

 _"As all we know for today, we celebrate our victory against_ _Tartarus' forces_ _yesterday_ _."_

The whole pavilion erupted in cheers, clapping, and banging of cups. Chiron raised his hand and everyone settled down.

 _"In this celebration, we will also thank the gods for their help and celebrate the_ _return_ _of one of your family members."_

Everyone looked at me. I felt my cheeks grew hot. I sunk on my seat a bit.

 _"_ _She ventured to the land of the dead and made a_ _sacrifice_ _to save one of her_ _own_ _._ _For so long, w_ _e believed she was dead, not realizing she was alive. For weeks,_ _she walked on the terrible lands of Tartarus, trying to survive...to live."_

He glanced at me. _"But thanks to the gods, she was rescued and now, she returned to us during the time we need help the most. If it weren't for_ _her_ _, we wouldn't be dining and celebrating now."_

He looked at each of them. _"My friends, my family, let us welcome the return of your fellow demigod, Christine Galliardo, daughter of Hera."_

The campers cheered. I nodded thankfully. Connor and Travis stood up, waving a banner saying, _GLAD YOU DIDN'T DIE_ _!_ despite today's campers from a neighboring table pulled them back down. I mouthed a thanks to the camp leaders who smiled at me happily.

Chiron raised his cup. _"Now, let us feast to our hearts' content!"_

The campers cheered and within seconds, hands began snatching up food from the buffets. I decided to take a light breakfast as opposed to Jason. After all, the buffet prepared on our table is only for us so, there's no need to hurry. Percy trudged toward us with a plate of towering blue food and whatever favorites he has. He sat beside Jason who was scarfing on Italian pasta and barbecue. Percy leaned in as if he's going to share something confidential.

 _"So...here you are."_ Percy said in a failed detective tone. _"Is it true?"_

I snatched a blue pancake from his plate and took a bite of it. _"It's a secret."_ I said, placing an index finger over my lips.

He pouted but fortunately, didn't protest about his stolen pancake. He simply snatched up a barbecue from out buffet. _"I heard the Hunters are going_ _back this afternoon."_

 _"Aren't they here before I went down to the Underworld?"_ I asked.

 _"Yeah, but they left shortly afterwards to look for Artemis when she was exiled again. Since then, Thalia and a few of the Hunters would visit from time to time to provide support."_ Percy explained.

 _"I guessed Diana...er, Artemis sent them back to camp to prepare for final battle."_ Jason said.

My left eye twitched. _"Is that so?"_

 _"What's up?"_ Jason asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. For some reason, I could feel my skin tingling as if electrocuted. _"Well, your sister and I got into a little scuffle_ _back_ _then during the Capture the Flag. She totally roasted me down."_

 _"_ _Ooooooh_ _! Death match."_ Percy exclaimed. _"I wished_ _I_ _get to watch that."_

 _"As if you didn't get into many fights with her."_ Annabeth said as she settled down beside me. Unlike Percy, she didn't bring her plate with her.

Percy smiled. _"Hey, Wise Girl."_

 _"I think Chiron is planning to hold a Capture the Flag tonight. Not that I have asked him yet. But it's a good practice for the incoming battle. We need all the preparation we could get to win this war."_

 _"And_ _burn_ _all cholesterol from this_ _feast_ _."_ Percy added before gobbling up a piece of barbecue.

I ducked as a plate full of falafel sailed overhead. It landed down on Hermes cabin gently. _"Maybe I should_ _sit_ _that one out."_

 _"Because you're...uh...you know?"_ Jason asked while glancing around.

 _"No? I guess."_ I shrugged. _"Your sister was there when_ _I_ _was claimed. We haven't talked since then and you know how bad is the_ _blood_ _between her and my mother."_

 _"A_ _smack down_ _."_ Jason concluded. _"You're saying a_ _smack down_ _might happen?"_

Percy gestured with his fork. _"I'll pay to see that."_

 _"Well, the final decision will be from Chiron."_ Annabeth said as she stood up. _"If he didn't agree,_ _I_ _want you to be in my group."_

I raised my eyebrow. _"You thought of this ahead of time."_

 _"Just how an Athena_ _kid_ _is supposed to."_ Annabeth nodded. _"Besides, I want a back-to-back win against the Hunters. Winning_ _once_ _is a miracle on itself. Winning twice..."_ She smirked. _"That_ _will_ _totally get into Thalia's nerves."_ After saying that, she walked back to the Athena table.

Percy smiled. _"Sweet! That's my Wise Girl."_

Jason shivered. _"For some reason, I don't want to get into Annabeth's bad side."_

 _"She's Athena's daughter."_ I said. _"And your_ _niece_ _at the godly side."_

 _"Same as you."_ Jason nodded.

Percy squirmed out of his seat. _"I should_ _probably_ _go back to my table. Chiron is giving that look."_

I looked at Chiron's direction. True enough, he was giving _that_ _look_ to Percy. _"I sense danger."_

 _"Death."_

Nico glanced at our direction with look that says, _You called?_ Or was it, _Shut up, morons._ I couldn't tell.

 _"If you die Percy,"_ I smirked teasingly. _"I will have all the freedom to make_ _blue_ _food into red."_

Percy scowled. _"I_ _will_ _definitely_ _see you in Capture the Flag, Galliardo."_ He scampered back to his own table.

 _"A death wish."_ Jason shook his head.

 _"It will be fine."_ I assured him. _"I'm more worried about facing your sister right now than facing the god of the Pit at the later date."_

Jason sighed. _"Makes_ _sense_ _."_

I picked up a grape from a plate hovering overhead and popped it in my mouth. _"We have a meeting later and a Capture the Flag tonight. Probably best to enjoy the food until it lasts."_

I should probably take that back because a few minutes after I said that. Pies and fruits began sailing overhead as a huge food fight started because of the Stolls.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Possessed And In Need Of Exorcism**

* * *

~Nico di Angelo's POV~

* * *

I wiped off the whip cream on my cheek as I walked toward the Big House after breakfast (more of food war). I spotted Christine and Chiron talking by the porch. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. She must have escaped the riot in the pavilion as soon it started. Chiron wasn't so lucky. Even from a distance, I could see barbecue sauce splattered on his clothes and a grape stem stuck on his tail. Christine noticed me approaching and spoke a few more before finishing their conversation. She walked out to the porch and gave a nod as she passed by me.

 _"Ah, good morning, di Angelo."_ Chiron greeted.

 _"'Morning, Chiron."_ I greeted back. _"I hoped_ _I_ _didn't interrupt your conversation."_

 _"Not at all."_ Chiron assured. _"_ _Christine_ _still have to go through her punishment after this morning's event so, it was just a_ _brief_ _exchange."_

 _"How about the Stolls?"_

 _"I placed them in duty of cleaning the stables_ _for_ _a month."_

 _"I see."_

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully. _"Speaking of which, could you pass a message to the other camp leaders? Tell them that we'll be having a meeting this_ _afternoon_ _. Use_ _the_ _buddy system if you want to."_

I frowned. If I asked Will to be my buddy, he would likely slow us down. _"I think I will be fine by myself."_

Chiron nodded. _"Get going then. The Hunters will arrive soon."_

He was about to walk back inside when I stopped him. _"Say Chiron."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"About that. Are we going to-"_

 _"I wish I could tell you what's in Christine's mind."_ He said. His expression tired and strained. _"But_ _I'm_ _afraid_ _even I am_ _struggling_ _to find any grounds."_

I sighed. _"Of course. She will_ _someday_ _become like that. Unpredictable, that is."_

Chiron nodded. _"Perhaps, we will be enlightened soon. But for now, we must think ahead about the war. Forewarned is forearmed."_

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

I rubbed my temples as I waited for the plates to cool down after being soaked down in lava. _Who in the Olympus created the idea of cleaning dishes through lava_ _instead_ _of water?_ Thankfully, the harpies were the ones who did that. I was left to scrape off leftovers and cool the plates before storing them. For some reason, my head began to throb. Lack of sleep? Doubt it. I slept like dead last night and even dreamed of the Fates. Maybe it was because of the humid air in the kitchen. Or perhaps the rush of escaping the onslaught of whole apples and newly cooked steak this breakfast. I managed to get a peek of the pavilion after the war. It was like a hundred cornucopias were positioned there to counteract Tartarus' attack. I pity the nymphs and harpies who are going to clean the pavilion. I dried the last pile of plates and arranged them in the cabinets before going out.

I noticed a familiar blonde hair and baby blue eyes waiting just outside. She perked up when she saw me going out.

 _"Hi."_ She greeted. Her soft voice masking the nervousness underneath.

 _"_ _Hey_ _."_ I greeted back casually.

Her fingers closed around the tiny pendant of my bracelet. _"Are you free this time?"_ She asked.

 _"Yeah. Unless Clarisse see me and beat me up until I'm dead. Otherwise, yeah. I'm free."_

She tried for a smile. _"Can you walk with me?"_

 _"Sure."_ I nodded.

She quickly turned and started walking. I didn't try catching up to her. I simply walked a few feet away from her. We walked past the cabins where many campers linger around and talk. I saw Alexios sprawled on the roof of Cabin #1. He gave me and Trisha a once-over before going back to his nap. We stopped by the dock at canoe lake. Rows of boats were tied to the posts. Only a couple were being currently used by the campers. Trisha was standing by the edge of the dock. Her back facing me. I peered at the water. Sure enough, faces appeared and smiled at me. Some of the naiads waved at me before dissolving back into a part of the lake.

Trisha was the one who broke the awkward silence. She turned to face me. _"Ummm...Christine?"_

I looked back to her. _"Hm?"_

 _"I'm just glad you're back."_ She smiled. It was a smile full of fondness and gratitude. _Heh. Still the baby_ _among_ _the three of us._

I inwardly sighed in relief. I approached her and patted her head. _"Yeah. Me too."_ I smiled. _"_ _Sorry_ _for_ _making_ _you worried."_

She tackled me with a hug. Her voice quivered. _"Idiot! Don't do that again, you hear? I will seriously ask Clarisse to sheesh kebab you!"_

I chuckled, patting her head a little more. _"Okay."_

 _"Don't make any promises you can't fulfill."_ A voice growled behind me.

Trisha broke free. I turned around just to receive a punch on the gut. Clarisse stood there. An angry expression etched on her face. Her hand still curled into a fist and Maimer on the other hand.

 _"G-Good morning to you too, Clarisse."_ I coughed. _"You thought well of your greeting."_

 _"Just making sure you're not a ghost."_ Clarisse said. _"I would like to try Maimer next time."_

 _"Ha-ha."_

 _"Hi, Clarisse."_ Trisha greeted.

Clarisse casted her a stern look. _"What are you doing here? You have sword practice, right?"_

 _"Ummm..well..."_

 _"If_ _I_ _don't see you there when_ _I_ _get_ _back_ _,_ _I_ _will_ _throw you out of the camp borders."_

Trisha glanced at me with pleading eyes. I looked away, pretending to watch the campers rowing by the lake.

Trisha pouted. _"Fine...but_ _I_ _will still be having that ticket for that concert, alright?"_

Clarisse gagged. _"Take it for all I care. I don't go to concerts."_

 _"Except if Chris is_ _coming_ _!"_ She teased.

Clarisse scowled. _"Get going, Ledger!"_

Trisha giggled. She poked Clarisse's side before running away from the tip of Maimer. I waved at her as she ran toward the arena.

 _"Idiotic_ _Aphrodite_ _kids."_ Clarisse muttered.

I crossed my arms. An amused smirk plastered on my face. _"Unless Chris is going? How romantic!"_ I teased.

Electricity crackled. I grabbed the pole of Maimer just as Clarisse struck. The tip of the spear was just a few inches from my face. Sparks flew from metallic head, dancing harmless against my face.

I stuck my tongue out. _"Nice try."_

 _"Heh. Is that one of your powers as a goddess? An immunity_ _from_ _electricity_ _?"_

 _"Are you_ _challenging_ _me, La_ _Rue_ _?"_ I asked in a playful voice.

Clarisse smirked. _"Show me_ _what_ _you_ _can do, Your Majesty."_

I leaned my head closer. _"Don't get scared now, daughter of Ares."_

With that, I let go and drew my weapon. Our weapons clashed against one another until the time the meeting will commence.

The Hunters arrived just before the meeting started. It was my very first war meeting. We all gathered around the ping-pong table in the recreation room. The praetors and centurions joined us as well as the lieutenant of the Hunters. My eyes met Thalia's for only a brief moment but it meant a lot. Many unspoken words were understood at that moment. Our gaze broke just as Chiron entered the room.

He gave each of us a look. Our connection took a little longer than the others as we came into an understanding. _Simple yet_ _meaningful_ _._

 _"We only have_ _eight_ _days left before the fated day."_ Chiron said. _"We have to be fully prepared both physically and mentally before dawn comes in that day."_

 _"But Chiron,"_ Pollux interrupted. _"We're short of supplies. We can't last up to that day if another massive attack_ _comes in_ _our way."_

 _"That's nothing to worry about."_ Chiron assured. _"The_ _Olympians_ _promised_ _to provide. I_ _spoke_ _with Lord Hermes. It shall arrive before dusk."_

 _"My sister, Hylla, and a few of the Amazons will be coming tomorrow here."_ Reyna said. _"They're_ _bringing_ _with them_ _supplies_ _and weapons too."_

 _"Reyna, are the Amazons_ _going_ _to lend us reinforcements?"_ Annabeth asked.

 _"Yes. Apparently, their patron gods called upon them. Especially Mars...or Ares."_

 _"That's good."_ Percy nodded. _"Not that I like Ares nor the Amazons wanted me to live."_

Chiron turned to me. _"Christine?"_

 _"I will make sure the gods will cooperate in the final battle."_ I said. _"I will personally get Father Zeus to approve of it."_

 _"So...it's true."_ Thalia spoke suddenly. Her eyes have that steely criticism. _"You're not a demigod but a_ _goddess_ _."_ She narrowed her eyes. _"Care to enlighten us, daughter of Hera?"_

She spat my mother's name like venom. I could totally understand that. She doesn't have much love for my mother. I could tell that she is not here to insult but to clarify.

 _"Who are_ _you_ _?"_ She asked.

* * *

~Thalia Grace's POV~

* * *

 _"Who are you?"_ I asked.

I wanted to know. Since Lady Artemis returned to our side last night, the news she brought has been bugging me. Now that the person in question is just in the same room as me, I will not be holding back.

 _"What is your connection with Tartarus? What does he want for you?"_

I could tell that the others were having the same questions. _Who indeed is Christine Galliardo? Why did Tartarus go such lengths_ _to_ _get her_ _when_ _he could just march his army to Olympus and destroy the gods easily?_ They looked expectantly at Christine, waiting for an answer. The said person was quiet. Her bangs creating a shadow over the upper half of her face.

Then suddenly, she smiled. It was not her usual smile as I would have remembered. It was not warm nor amiable. It was cold and taunting. For some reason, the temperature dropped. The sunlight peeking through the windows disappeared as a dark cloud covered the sun. _"What, you asked? Do you really want that_ _question_ _answered_ _, Grace?"_

I flinched. My hand gripped one my knives. _Run!_ My instincts seemed to say. Even Chiron paled from the her words. I forced myself to speak. _"Yes. That's why I asked you, didn't I?_

Her smile grew wider and more amused. _"Fear."_ She answered. She looked at us. Her usual electric blue eyes were flecked with gold. Like a quiet and dangerous river filled with glittering golden dust. _"Tartarus feared me, that's why. He wanted me by his side as to have no_ _one_ _powerful enough to oppose him."_

Piper jerked from her seat. _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"What is something that every being, mortal or immortal alike, have in common?"_

 _"Powers?"_ Percy asked.

 _"Identity?"_ Will offered.

 _"Bodies? Form?"_ Lou suggested.

 _"It's life, isn't?"_ Annabeth said. _"What we all have in common is life."_

Christine seemed to be pleased. _"Yes. It is life._ _Something_ _that is achieved without anything in_ _exchange_ _yet easy and unpredictable when taken."_

 _"What about it?"_ I asked.

She laid out her hand to the direction of a lone ping-pong ball on the table. _"To give life."_ She said. The ball quivered and stopped. Slowly, the ball opened its eyes. _Literally._ It began rolling around. It jumped off the table and bounced around. We watched it with fascination.

But that will soon end. Christine smile turned into like wolf's. _"Or take it away."_ She closed her hand into a fist. The ball exploded into limp pieces of plastic.

 _"That is the nature of my power. I am life. The creator. The destroyer. The alpha and omega of all beings. The only one who can completely defeat the undefeatable. The Primordials themselves."_

We stood there in shock, unable to comprehend her words. Chiron's expression was blank. _He knew._ She must have told him about it beforehand.

 _"It will be better not to tell everyone about this yet."_ Chiron said.

 _"But Chiron-!"_

 _"Annabeth, I know. This is more than we can handle. But,"_ He glanced at Christine. _"The time will come right someday."_

 _"Para bellum."_ Christine said. _"That is all you_ _must_ _do now._ _Aut neca aut necare."_

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Para bellum = prepare for war**

 **Aut neca aut necare = either kill or be killed**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Day Visit From The Goddess Of The Moon**

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

I groaned as I shifted my sitting position. The meeting has ended half an hour ago. I was sitting by the porch, holding an ice pack over my forehead. The ice pack was relieving my headache but my memory about what happened in the meeting remained blank. For some reason, I lost consciousness in the middle of meeting, only to awaken sitting on a chair by the porch with a headache.

Chiron sauntered to my side. _"Are you feeling better_ _now_ _?"_

 _"Yeah."_ I mumbled. _"Sorry, Chiron. I made you worry."_

He walked toward his wheelchair and eased himself in it. He fixed a blanket over his fake legs and took a bowl full of ice cubes. I handed him the ice pack and he refilled it.

 _"What happened to you,"_ He said as he placed ice cubes one-by-one inside the pack. _"Is completely normal."_

 _"Which part? I felt like I was possessed by a maniacal spirit and badly needed exorcism."_

 _"You are slowly returning to what you originally were. Not only that. It seemed the other side of the coin is starting to affect you too."_

 _"You mean the Romans?"_ I said.

He nodded. He finished refilling the ice pack and handed it back to me. I shivered at the sudden cold touching my forehead.

 _"So, you're saying I'm starting to become bipolar or_ _developing_ _schizophrenia?"_

 _"Not really, child. It meant that the Romans are starting to_ _acknowledge_ _you as one of their own. Just like how the Greeks did."_

 _"Their acknowledgement is_ _painful_ _."_ I muttered.

 _"True. That is until you are recognized as a real and full member of the Romans."_ He took the bowl. _"I will go get some nectar. Perhaps, that will ease your pain."_

 _"Thank you,_ _Chiron_ _."_

He nodded and wheeled back inside the Big House. I leaned my head on the chair's back support and closed my eyes. The air suddenly wafted with the smell of wild flowers and fresh earth. The atmosphere crackled with wild energy. I instantly knew who came to visit.

I opened my eyes. The goddess of the hunt was standing by the railing, watching me with quiet curiosity of a deer.

 _"Lady Artemis."_

Her auburn hair danced like ripples against the calm wind. She regarded me with her silvery eyes. _"It's been a_ _while_ _._ _"_

 _"Why are you here?"_ I asked.

 _"Father asked me to personally to check on you. You_ _seemed_ _to be doing exceptionally well."_

 _"I guess?"_

 _"Other than that, I am here to deliver you an alarming news."_ She lowered her voice. _"The queen of Titans have been captured."_

That captured my attention. _"The queen of Titans? You mean, Rhea?"_ I only heard about Rhea in the stories told by the three grandmas back then and the memories passed down by Phanes to me. I haven't personally meet the Great Mother yet. Not even when I was still a baby.

She nodded. _"One of my sacred animals overheard it from some monsters_ _I_ _was setting my targets on. I haven't told the other Olympians_ _about_ _it_ _yet_ _."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"The elder Olympians are quite_ _touchy_ _when it comes to grandmother. That will_ _surely_ _bring chaos among our ranks. The others can be quite unpredictable."_

 _"W-Wait! Why tell me?"_ I asked.

 _"Because you're the only one who can save her. I ask of you this. Rescue Rhea before the_ _cursed_ _day comes."_

 _Well, that escalated quickly._ I looked at sky, watching the clouds lazily passing over the blue sky. My headache was gone and my mind working at the speed of light.

Artemis must have read what I am thinking. _"If you are worried about the camp,_ _I_ _will ask Father to keep close watch. I,_ _myself_ _, will personally patrol the borders for danger."_

I placed the ice pack down on the table. Most of the ice are still solid. _"Where is Rhea?"_

 _"Mount Ida."_ Artemis answered. _"_ _Where_ _Father was hidden from Kronos."_

My fingers tapped on the wood. _"That would_ _be_ _in Crete. At the forbidden lands. I can do it but the time will not be enough. Even_ _with_ _Alexios_ _by my side. I still don't have complete access to my full powers. I can't bring others with me. They are already in enough danger_ _as_ _it is. Plus, Tartarus might try to stop me."_

 _"Indeed."_ Artemis nodded. _"That's why you need help._ _You must first_ _go_ _to Camp Jupiter. There you will meet the one who tests the worth of the children of Rome._ _"_

 _"You don't mean-"_

 _"Yes."_ Artemis' eyes held such intensity that I began to worry. _"You must prove yourself to her, just like every demigod that have faced her."_

 _"And if I fail?"_

 _"She will kill you."_ Artemis answered.

 _"Figures."_ Why did I even ask?

 _"Times have changed. A Greek demigod can now enter_ _Roman_ _territory_ _. But that does not apply_ _to_ _gods. You are currently a pure_ _Greek_ _. But I've seen your first struggles, Ariacalyssa. Your other self is slowly being born. Right now, your only hope for victory against the god of the Pit is to completely awaken your true self. That includes you as a Roman."_

I stared at my palms. My eyes tracing the lines that webbed my skin. _"A_ _Roman_ _, huh?"_

 _"But be warned. If you subject yourself to that, you will-"_

 _"I will be lesser of a mortal, aren't I?"_ I sighed. _"Yeah. I know."_

 _"You_ _understand_ _mortal suffering just like Dionysus. I believe nothing will change in you if you wish. You can decide whether to change or be the same. You will not be lesser of a mortal if you chose it."_

I remembered the words left by one of the Fates to me in my dream. _You have a_ _lot of_ _possibilities_ _at hand, young goddess. All you have experienced now barely make up a portion of you. But which one would you_ _truly_ _embrace?_

This is my decision. This is the path I will take. _"Very well."_ I said finally. _"I will do it."_

She smiled. The same warm smile I saw when we first met in my former home.

 _"I will leave first thing tomorrow morning. But first, I must inform Chiron about this. He deserves to know after all the heart attacks I gave him this past weeks."_ I said. _"I trust you, Lady_ _Artemis_ _, in keeping your promise. Please do not hold back."_

 _"I will not."_ She assured me.

 _"Ah. I hope Clarisse won't kill me because of this."_ I muttered. _"Well then,_ _please_ _give my_ _regards_ _to Father and_ _Mother_ _."_

She nodded. _"May the Fates look upon_ _you_ _and Victory smile upon you."_

I was tempted to say, _The Fates already did. Every. Single. Minute. Of. My. Damn. Life._ But Artemis has already disappeared in a flash of silver light. I sank further down the chair.

 _This will be long eight days._

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Should Christine go alone or have someone with her? If it's the latter, who would you like it to be and why? Comment and let your suggestion be heard.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Capture The Flag Is Not For Kids**

* * *

~Jason Grace's POV~

* * *

I could feel the sudden drop of morale from the other head counselors in our team. I looked over the Artemis cabin where two of my sisters were standing by, waiting for the start of the Capture the Flag. Apparently and for some reason, Annabeth lost in the game that will determine which team will Christine be in. Christine even tried to reason out to Chiron not to include her into the game but the centaur dismissed it. It is only understandable how deflated our allied head counselors are, considering the fact they were hoping to have a goddess whip out some killer powers against the Hunters.

Christine noticed me looking over to their direction. She gave me a sympathetic smile before shifting her attention back to their discussion.

 _"And here I am."_ Percy groaned. _"_ _Hoping_ _for a smack down between the two of them. So disappointing!"_

I patted his shoulder. _"Let's just_ _focus_ _on_ _winning_ _. It's not like_ _Chiron_ _didn't tell Christine to take it easy."_

Annabeth clapped her hands, calling for our attention. _"So far, we had two_ _superpowers_ _among the enemy team. We will need to incapacitate them. Even one of them."_ She turned to me and Percy. _"Think you two can handle Thalia?"_

Percy gave a mischievous grin. _"_ _Sure_ _, Wise Girl."_

I nodded.

 _"That leaves Christine."_ She ran a hand over the blade of her dagger. _"Frank will be spying for us. Hazel and Piper will be guarding the flag. Leo will be working on the surprises."_

 _"That leaves the two of us."_ Reyna concluded. _"Not a bad combination, Chase."_

 _A_ _formidable_ _team,_ I wanted to say. _Scary_ _._ _Terrifying. Horrifying._ I could think of many other words to describe their combination.

Annabeth looked at our allies. _"The other head counselors will be rallying their siblings against the other team. We will use that as a distraction. If anyone spotted the other flag, call the others' attention, got it?"_

We nodded in understanding. Minutes passed and finally a horn sounded, signaling the start of the Capture the Flag.

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

 _"Tell me,"_ I asked as we waited on a thick branch of the nearest tree. Just a few feet down, our flag swayed against the evening breeze. The moonlight casting an ethereal glow on the fabric. _"Why do I have to guard the flag with you? You planned for this, didn't you?"_

My companion shifted beside me. Her silver circlet reflecting off the moonlight. She fixed her electric blue eyes on me. _"For last resort."_ She answered. _"And no. I don't. I didn't expect to win that game so easily, not especially against Annabeth."_

I waved her off. _"Are all Hunters this bad at lying?"_

A sneaky smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _"Not all. Perhaps only me."_

 _"Honestly,"_ I sighed. _"Just be more straightforward."_

I looked at the shadows. Somewhere, I could hear the multiple clashing of metal against metal. Loud explosions rocked the ground occasionally. I could tell that Leo and his siblings cooked some nasty traps for the Capture the Flag. I'm only glad that I'm guarding the flag rather than charging to a place full of landmines and traps. It seemed the two teams have finally engaged against one another.

 _"Percy and Jason are going after you."_ I said. _"Think_ _you_ _can_ _handle_ _them?"_

 _"_ _Heh_ _. Are you_ _mocking_ _me, sister?"_ She asked in a playful tone. _"_ _In these kind of_ _situations_ _, I do not show mercy. Even if it's my own flesh and blood."_

 _"You're kidding, right?"_ I asked.

She shrugged. I felt a shiver down at my spine. I could already tell what will happen in case those three faced each other. From the corner of my eye, I saw a wolf prowling. I placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder, secretly sharing my invisibility power.

 _"That's Frank."_ I whispered. Thalia nocked an arrow and aimed it at the wolf.

 _"Wait!"_ I stopped her.

 _"Why?"_

 _"Let him be."_ I said. _"Even if you incapacitate him, they ought to find the flag sooner or later. Better if we let them come to us."_

Thalia muttered something unintelligible but didn't protest. She lowered her bow. We simply watched Frank looked and sniffed around for our presence. Sure enough, he can't find us. He gave last look on the flag before bounding back to the trees.

 _"Let's just lay low."_ I told her. _"And-"_

 _"_ _S_ _urprise_ _them?"_ Thalia smirked. _"I like that plan."_

* * *

~Annabeth Chase's POV~

* * *

Frank came back to us with a report. Apparently, he found where the other flag was located.

 _"Good job, Zhang."_ Reyna nodded. _"As expected of a fellow praetor."_

 _"Join the others and tell them."_ I told him. _"We will go and engage the two. I'm sure they're the ones_ _guarding_ _the flag."_

 _"I will leave it you then."_ Frank nodded and morphed into a falcon. He flew toward where the massive _massacre_ is currently happening.

 _"Let's go."_ I said.

True to Frank's word, we found where the flag is. The other team have hidden it at the edge of the woods. I could see parts of the beach through the gaps between the trees from where we are standing now. The trees were lesser here than the rest of the woods. We watched within the shadows. I observed the bushes and trees, listening to the faintest of sounds.

 _Where?_ _Where_ _are you?_

 _"They're hiding and waiting."_ Jason said. _"You think they already know we're here?"_

 _"Likely."_ I answered. We crouched down behind the bushes. _"Keep an eye out of anything_ _._ _They_ _could_ _be anywhere. I'll try to approach the flag."_

 _"Be careful."_ Percy said.

I brushed past the bushes and into the open space. My eyes darted back and forth. I gripped my dagger tightly while I kept a hand over the hilt of my sword. I advanced toward the flag.

A loud cry resembling of an animal made me turn. Before I knew it, the edge of a sword was already pressing by my throat. _"Never let your guard down, am I right daughter of Athena?"_

I gazed at my captor. _"Mimicking an animal sound...I have to admit. I didn't expect that. That was a good distraction."_

She smirked. _"My companion's a Hunter, after all."_

With that, I slashed my dagger upward, moving her sword away. I drew my sword and struck at her. She blocked it effortlessly.

 _"Reyna!"_ I called out.

The praetor jumped out her hiding place and attacked. Christine let one hand free and grabbed the blade of Reyna's sword. Red liquid flecked with gold began to trickle down the blade.

She pouted. _"Two_ _against_ _one. You're_ _not_ _being fair, Annabeth."_

 _"You're not a demigod, after all."_ I retorted. _"So, it's only fair."_

I gathered my strength and pressed my sword against her. She forcibly took Reyna's sword and kicked her on the gut. She jumped away out of my sword reach. From behind me, I could hear Percy and Jason shouting. Apparently, Thalia has finally got out of her hiding place and was fighting against them.

Reyna recovered. I threw her my sword. I adjusted my grip on my dagger. I'd be better off fighting using the weapon I'm most comfortable of using. Christine stood there, watching us quietly. The cut on her palm has finally healed.

 _"_ _Again_ _."_ I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

She adjusted her grip on her sword. _"Again."_ She agreed. With that, Reyna and I ran toward her with blades blazing.

* * *

~Jason Grace's POV~

* * *

I ducked as my older sister slashed her knife at me. Percy struck with Riptide but my sister fend it off with another knife. She withdrew and grabbed her bow. She nocked an arrow. Percy barely managed to avoid it. I raised my gladius to the sky. Dark clouds began to gather against the full moon. The air smelled of ozone. Lightning struck down toward my sister. She summon Aegis and protected herself. The impact threw her against a tree but otherwise, she's unharmed.

 _"Not bad."_ She smirked as she stood back up. _"But can you avoid these?"_

With that, she threw knives at us. We both scrambled to avoid the incoming sharp weapons. Before we could even recover, my sister appeared before us and slashed at us. The knife dug on Percy's arm as he tried to block. I received a kick on the gut.

 _"Ugh..!"_ Percy gritted his teeth. _"Annoying_ _Hunter_ _power ups_ _!"_

She twirled her knife on her hand. _"Giving up now, Kelp Head?"_

Percy stuck his tongue. _"Not yet."_

We both charged at her again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Another Day. Another Escapade.**

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

Dawn came the next day. I walked out of Cabin #1, quietly closing the doors behind me. I don't want to wake Jason early in the morning nor give away our departure. Alexios was waiting by Hestia's hearth with a small bag strapped over his back. I have my own backpack filled with supplies slung over my shoulder. There's only two of us going to this quest, but being underprepared is a no-no. I double-checked the supplies, asked Chiron and Annabeth, albeit difficult because of her questions I needed to avoid, the best routes to take toward Mount Ida and IMd Artemis to ask favors to the other Olympians for favorable conditions during our quest. Regardless of that, I can't shake the feeling of anxiety, unlike the time I went down to the Underworld. I am aware of who my enemy is and what he can do. Add to that the deadline imposed upon all of us. _The possible end of all of_ _us_ _._ But then, who am I kidding? Most times, I faced danger by myself. May it be a slim _to_ no chance of escape. This time, however, I am with Alexios. The probability of success might have as well gone up than it would be if I go alone. _But still..._

 _'Morning_ _sleepy head_ _._ Alexios hummed. _A fine day to face death, isn't?_

 _"Don't."_ I warned.

Alexios chuckled and began humming some tune resembling an anime opening. _How he learned that?_ I don't want to know.

I tied my backpack over Alexios' back and made sure the straps are secured. The rays of sun peeped through the tall trees of the woods, forming yellow, broken, parallel lines on the cabin roofs and the grassy ground. The morning breeze carry the scent of wet earth and the tingle of incoming noon storm. I looked at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of Apollo's red Maserati but it was still early in the morning. I hauled myself up on Alexios' back and gazed at the sleeping Camp Half-Blood.

 _Aren't you going to, at least, say goodbye? Even to Chiron?_ He inquired.

I didn't answer immediately. I let silence took over for a few seconds before shaking my head with firm resolution.

 _"I hate goodbyes."_ I said. _"Let's_ _go_ _."_

Alexios didn't question why. He spread his wings at their full length and lifted us up until we are surrounded by a sea of clouds washed with the golden light of the morning sun.

 _Camp Jupiter._ Alexios said. _I_ _think_ _we_ _passed_ _by that_ _place_ _when the_ _Olympians_ _got_ _us out of that hellhole._

 _"How long will it take us there?"_ I asked.

 _A few hours._ He answered. _Assuming_ _the_ _weather's_ _good and Tartar sauce is in a good mood to not send monsters after us._

 _"Are you_ _picking_ _up Leo's habit of nicknaming people?"_

 _No._

I raised my eyebrow.

 _Er, yes? Well, he would check_ _my_ _wings out sometimes. Always muttering something Hephaestus-y or Leo-ish._

 _"And?"_

 _He would sometime try to talk to me, as if I would suddenly speak and prance around. Frankly, I'm tempted to bite his head off._

 _"Don't."_

 _He would call people with interesting names. I just want to see how it works. Calling the god of the Pit Tartar sauce? It feels goooood._

 _"Needs improvement."_

 _Whatever. I'm hungry. I could go for a falafel._

 _"We just took off."_ I said. _"And why would a dragon like you want to eat falafel?"_

 _We_ _skipped_ _breakfast_ _._ He explained. _Who in Hades faces possible death with an empty stomach, by the way?"_

 _"I do."_ I said. _"Deal with it."_

 _Will your father zap me if I drop_ _you_ _?_

 _"You are more than welcome to try."_

 _Tempting._ He said. _Anyway, I don't like_ _Artemis_ _' suggestion. Go to a place of Roman soil? You're Greek! Not Roman._ _It's like walking into an obvious trap!_

 _"We need to trust her."_

 _I got a bad feeling about this._ He said. _We should turn back and forget about this._

 _"No."_ I shook my head. _"You know we can't do that."_

 _Of_ _course_ _we can't._ He huffed. _But if that 'someone' is who I think is then, we're in for a lot of trouble._

 _"Yeah."_ I agreed. I pushed down the rising anxiety within me. The craziness yesterday still linger strongly in my mind. _"But it can't be helped."_

He didn't say anything more. Not that was needed. He knew. Words meant nothing at this point.

* * *

~Someone's POV~

* * *

The thumping of millions of feet. The rise and fall of civilizations. The cries of joy and the screams of pain.

 _How fleeting are these things..._

The ever-changing throne. The rise of power and the shine of divine light. The eternal lives of the cunning and the destruction of the forgotten.

 _How they_ _last_ _for_ _eternity_ _..._

Yet, at a simple greed...

 _Woe to all! Your king has brought destruction upon you._ _Now, all must pay with the blood of the gods as tribute. You, who has been chosen and has chosen, must lead them out of ruin's den_. _Before Evil comes and snuff the last light._

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

A chill ran up my spine. I looked behind me, certain that someone was watching me. _Apollo?_ No...it doesn't feel like it. It may already be an hour or two since we left Camp Half-Blood but chances of encountering Apollo is still slim. Maybe it was just my imagination. _Yeah right. As if that was any logical in this messed up world._

I looked around a bit more before focusing back at front. At that moment, my chest began to ache. Searing pain spread in my chest like I was stabbed with a heated blade. My vision began to blur and before I knew it, I lost my balance and fell off Alexios. I heard Alexios shouting and saw him swooping down toward me. I should have commanded the winds but a strong force wrapped around me, pulling me down faster than Alexios could reach me. Soon, the blue sky turned pale and that paleness turned into a tiny blot of light before being swallowed by darkness. _Just like when I fell to Tartarus._

Wet grass pressed on my back. There was no impact. I broke no bone but my body refused to move. I see nothing but hear voices. All rising to volume before dying out.

 _"We've been_ _waiting_ _for you. Welcome home, master."_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - I Bet Clarisse Wanted to Kill Me Now.**

* * *

~Nico di Angelo's POV~

* * *

 _"Curse it! Curse you all!"_ Clarisse shouted angrily. _"No one! No one in the goddamn universe saw her leave?! Again?! What a piece of-"_

 _"Clarisse! Calm down."_ Chris begged, pulling her away from the others to prevent her from annihilating anyone with the Celestial Bronze sword tightly held by her hand.

 _"Gods, Clarisse! You're_ _panicking! Calm down!"_ Will said, carefully approaching the child of Ares.

Clarisse tried to lunge toward Will. Her eyes burning with fury. _"Shut the_ _Hades_ _up, Solace!"_ If Chris wasn't holding her back, she might have stabbed him again and again.

I grabbed Will's hand and pulled him away from her. I shot him a warning look. _Get killed and I will throw your soul to Tartarus._

Knowing that it will take a matter of time before it becomes a mass massacre, Piper intervened, filling her voice with charmspeak. _"Listen to them, Clarisse. Nothing will come good out of panicking."_

Clarisse's shoulders relaxed. She immediately calmed down but the fury didn't leave her eyes. _"_ _Send a search party immediately!"_ She demanded to Chiron. _"Every place must be looked into carefully. We will kill anyone - especially those who work for Tartarus - who gets in our way."_

Chiron shook his head. _"I'm afraid that won't do, child. We've lost a lot of campers within this month. Risking more will put us in great peril._

 _"I agree."_ Annabeth nodded. _"We're all still in bad shape_ _from_ _the previous battle. We need to recover and concentrate all our strength here at camp."_

Clarisse gritted her teeth. _"What? You're just_ _going_ _to let her walk to her doom?"_

 _"No. That is not-"_

 _"Bah! I heard enough!"_ Clarisse started to walk out but Chris grabbed her arm to stop her.

 _"Where are you_ _going_ _?"_

 _"I'm going to find her, with or without anyone's help."_

 _"What the Hades? That's_ _dangerous_ _! Are you trying to commit suicide?"_

 _"Shut your trap, you son of the_ _rainbow_ _goddess!"_ Clarisse spat. _"_ _The war's almost upon us! If_ _Tartarus_ _captured Christine, we're all doomed. If she got captured..."_ She clenched her fists. _"I won't forgive myself. I don't want to lose another friend like_ _Selina_ _."_

 _"Clarisse..."_

She pulled her arm back and stomped back to her father's cabin. Unease settled down on the campers who happened to watch the scene. It will only a matter of time until it reached Olympus and cause mass panic.

 _What is Christine thinking,_ _leaving_ _without_ _telling anyone beforehand?_

The answer might be from yesterday. Just after the meeting. But for now, I have to set that aside. There are matters to be done.

 _I have to meet up_ _with_ _Father._

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

C _heers of victory drowned the night. Our teammates gathered around_ _Thalia_ _and I in a frenzy._ _The_ _enemy_ _flag_ _waving_ _over our heads as we marched back to camp. At the back, our enemy prisoners rolled their eyes. Some shouting to let them go already since the game is already finished. None of my teammates made a move,_ _probably_ _they didn't hear amid the noise or they simply ignored them_ _, not giving them a_ _chance_ _to ruin our_ _victory_ _march._

 _I felt a squeeze on_ _my_ _arm and looked over_ _to_ _Thalia. She didn't say anything. She made her way through the crowd, pulling me behind_ _her_ _._ _We passed by the pavilion toward the empty_ _cabins_ _. Hestia's hearth flickered brightly against the_ _night_ _._

 _I was about to ask but Thalia beat me to it._

 _"We need to talk."_

 _"About what?"_

 _Something felt odd about Thalia. Was it her unexpected silence throughout the victory march? Or was it the anxious look in her eyes? I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't_ _read_ _her mind. At that moment, I felt a sickening cold rushing up my spine. The same feeling I had when I first dreamed about_ _the_ _god of the Pit._

 _Before I could blink, she lunged at me. She pinned me to the ground. Her nails digging on my skin like tiny daggers. The flames from the hearth shrank away as if afraid while Thalia's shadow grew taller and wider. I could make out the outline despite the darkness around us. She opened her mouth to speak but the_ _voice_ _that came was not hers._

 _"_ _Come to me if you dare._ _I will be waiting, little protogenos."_

* * *

~Someone's POV~

* * *

 _The moon is full again..._

I narrowed my eyes at the full moon. It was too big. Too big and bright to my liking. It was hiding its dark side once again, deceiving people to satiate its silent greed for attention. _Hah! Just like its beholder._

I scrunched my nose in distaste. The smell of a cursed blood wafted in the air. _The Graecus has arrived!_ No matter, I shall get rid of her, the cause of my homeland's destruction and the traitor who has sold lives of my people to the hands of the king of demons.

 _Run!_

 _Beg for your life!_

 _Know this, I shall show no mercy!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Move, Big Three! The Best Realm Has Arrived!**

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

I rubbed my eyes awake. I found myself lying with my back on fresh, wet grass. The sun was shining brightly overhead with fluffy, white clouds blocking it then and now. The breeze carried the fragrance of wildflowers. It reminded me of the camping trip that my former school held five years ago. The parents were asked to come along to supervise their children. I was making flower crowns with Trisha back then with her stepmother teaching us how to. Three days after that, she died in a car crash. Since then, the condition of the Ledger household was never the same.

I shifted into a sitting position. Jolly thoughts like that tend to snap your nerves awake. I surveyed my surroundings. I'm in a wide forest clearing. A huge lake was situated in the middle. Its waters clean and sparkling that you could see your reflection in high definition. A ginormous oak tree stood across it. Its canopy casting a wide shade on half of the clearing. By its base, a throne of gold and silver rested. Even from this distance, I could make out the beautiful and intricate designs etched on the throne. Humans, animals, satyrs, nymphs, and even gods decorated the throne.

Being a curious one (which is another term for trouble magnet), I stood up and approached the throne. The whole place crackled with energy like it was alive. I could feel it thrumming beneath my feet like an orchestra about to reach the best part of a symphony. _But this place...there's something oddly_ _familiar_ _about it._ I stood reverently before the throne. It seemed to be beckoning me. I touched one of the armrest, out of pure instinct, and jumped back in a sudden onslaught of power.

 _"W-What...?"_ For that brief moment of contact, I saw memories. A god sitting on the throne with a snake entwined around him. _Phanes._

I stared at the throne. _"_ _Don't tell_ _me_ _this is-"_

 _"The Throne of Life."_ A voice said behind me. I turned sharply and was met with a pair of deep green. It was grass nymph. Her braided hair was slung over one shoulder. Her green Greek dress ran down to the ground where it seemingly merge with the grass. She smiled gently. A look of happiness visible in her expression.

 _"Who are you?"_ I asked. My hand has automatically reached down for my weapon as soon as my surprise died down. Blame it to battle instincts.

 _"I do not have a name, Your Majesty. None of us have."_ She answered.

Is she kidding? _"You...don't have a_ _name_ _?"_ I frowned.

 _"Yes, Milady."_ She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I should know that. _"We do not need names, unlike those who live outside_ _of_ _this realm."_

Gods, she isn't kidding. _"Who's we?"_

She tilted her head slightly. _"Everyone else. However, they are still sleeping, but they will soon stir. We've been waiting for a long time for your return, master."_

 _Oh...oh._ The realization came quicker than I expected. I raised my palms. _"I'm sorry. You must_ _have_ _gotten the wrong master. I am not Phanes. I am not your_ _master_ _."_

 _"We are well aware of that."_ She nodded. _"But the Forest of Origin would always recognize its master, no matter body or soul he or she takes."_

 _"Forest of Origin?"_

 _"The ultimate point of creation. This is where the first beings emerged from Chaos. It is also the coordinate point of_ _everything_ _and anything."_

I rubbed my forehead. Too much insanity and it's still morning. I haven't even had my breakfast. _"Hold up. You mean, this place,"_ I gestured to the surroundings. " _is where everything began? I am standing on the very starting point of creation? And you are saying,_ _this_ _is my realm?"_

She nodded, seemingly pleased. _"Precisely,_ _Milady_ _."_

 _Zeus_ _' underpants!_ My dad's gonna kill me if he found out. Heck, the Big Three might even kill to get their hands on this realm. _Phanes, why?_

 _"I believe you are in a hurry, Your Majesty."_ The nymph's voice jarred me back to reality. _"You are_ _almost_ _to your destination."_

 _My destination...?_ Then, it occurred to me. Artemis. Roman. Camp Jupiter.

 _"Where's_ _Alexios_ _?"_ I started to panic. There was no annoying voice in my head and it started to make me feel anxious.

 _"He is with you, Milady. At least,_ _the_ _physical you."_ She looked at me with a fond longing. _"Forgive me if I could not explain more. However,"_ From the folds of her dress, she produced a crisp, white envelope. She handed it to me. _"They might. In the right place. In the right time. But for now, it_ _is_ _time to return to your body."_

She lowered down in a bow. _"We will be waiting for your next visit, master."_

And the Forest of Origin disappeared with a blink. Before I could fully comprehend, I was lying on Alexios' back, staring awake at the sky. I could feel the hammering of his heart. He was worried. I fell from his back without warning and had been unconscious for who-knows-how-long.

 _Was that just a dream? The Forest of Origin? The Throne of_ _Life_ _? That grass nymph? Was_ _it_ _all a just dream?_

I didn't have much time to think. The dream...or whatever it was has began to sink into the recesses of my memories. My brain began to focus on the present and the more important things.

I shifted to a proper riding position. I caught Alexios' attention. He didn't say anything but I could tell full well he was relieved. I owe him an explanation later. _"Alexios, are we there yet?"_ I asked.

 _Yes._ He answered. _We've already entered_ _Roman_ _territory._

Once upon a time, I would have prayed and offered everything to have a good welcome party. But now, it is too late for that. Just below us, waiting and angry, are the Roman wolves.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Wolves Hate Me**

* * *

My first thought: _WHY_ _?_

I didn't steal a prey from any wolf. I didn't trespass any wolf sanctuary. I didn't bully any Roman demigod. I didn't annoy any Roman god (I'm not _so_ sure about this one). Most of all, it is my first time setting foot on any Roman soil. _Well, not yet actually_. I'm still 5000 metres above ground.

Still, why were Roman wolves looking at me like a deer they can't get wait to sink their canine teeth on its throat? _Was it because I'm Greek?_

I wanted to stay airborne. The same goes could be said for Alexios. But we need to show that we arrived in peace, not war. The only way to do that was to land, where we can be in contact with the wolves.

In any other day, I would have gone sightseeing here in New Rome. The buildings were impressive despite the fact they are abandoned temporarily. I tried not to ignore the fissure that scarred the ground nor the sinkhole that had swallowed a portion of the buildings. _Damn_ _Tartarus_ _._ I focused on our present situation. As soon as we landed, the wolves surrounded us. Fangs bared and growling, they waited at a considerable distance away from us. I climbed down and raised my arms in a surrendering position. I told Alexios to keep down and wait.

 _"We come in peace."_ I announced, projecting my voice loud enough for every wolf to hear.

There was a heavy silence. The wolves shifted uneasily but none dared to close in.

 _"_ _Peace_ _?"_ A voice sneered. From my right, the wolves moved back to give way to a she-wolf. She taller than a human, with beautiful chocolate-red fur and silver eyes that shone like moonlight.

I don't need to ask who she is. I already know. _"You're_ _Lupa_ _."_

A deep growl rumbled from her throat. _"Graecus,_ _what folly that you have come here. Have you forgotten what despair you have_ _caused_ _to my people?"_

I glanced at the fissure, the sinkhole, and the abandoned buildings. _She thought that I'm the cause of this_ _destruction_ _?_ I have to tread carefully here. If I made a wrong move, she will have our throats ripped. The two of us will not be enough to take down that many wolves.

 _"I didn't, yet I couldn't say that_ _it_ _was my fault either."_ I replied, watching her carefully. _"It_ _was_ _Tartarus who caused this. That's something you should_ _know_ _by now."_

 _"Bah!"_ She snarled. Her eyes flashing in unrestrained anger. _"You are the reason why he came here at the first place. Who caused what does not matter. The reason does."_

I fought the urge to move back a few steps. I raised my palms in a calming manner. _"Listen, great wolf goddess. I didn't come here to_ _cause_ _harm. Artemis sent me here._ _She_ _said you could help me in my plight."_

She strutted forward. Her silver eyes narrowing at me. _"I do not owe you any nor do I find any reason to preserve your life."_

The other wolves barked in agreement. Some began pawing at the ground, eager to have a go at our throats.

 _This is getting dangerous._ Alexios shuffled anxiously. _We need to leave. Now._

 _"No."_ I met Lupa's cold, piercing eyes. _"No. I am not leaving."_ I insisted. _"I need your guidance, Lupa. You are going to teach me. I need to learn what it means to be Roman."_

 _"Hah!"_ She sneered. _"I_ _taught_ _a Graecus once. He was more_ _worthy_ _than you will ever be."_

 _The son of Poseidon_ _._ Alexios stated. _She meant Percy_ _Jackson_ _._

 _"I don't need to be more worthy than Percy."_ I said, gearing for the challenge. _"All I need is to prove myself_ _that_ _I am worthy. If I fail to meet your expectations then, you can kill me. I won't resist."_

 _What?! Are you crazy?_ Alexios exclaimed in my mind.

I glanced at my companion. _"Alexios, go somewhere for_ _now_ _. This is_ _between_ _me and Lupa."_

 _No! You're getting yourself killed! If that happened-_

 _"_ _Tartarus_ _will win."_ I nodded. _"But no. I_ _will_ _live. Trust me."_

 _But-!_

I locked my eyes to his. _"Trust in me."_ I insisted. _"That's all I ask."_

Alexios looked back and forth between me and Lupa. _Grrr...stubborn you!_ Alexios growled. _If you get killed, I will tell your mother. It will be an_ _apocalypse_ _!_ _Remember_ _that!_

With that, he launched himself to the sky. He didn't even look back. _Heh. Typical him._ I turned my attention back to Lupa.

Lupa licked her lips. She seemed to be enjoying this more than anyone else. _"I've seen many civilizations fall and rise. I've witnessed how the folly of mortals, even the greatest emperors, shake the core of Rome. For thousands of years I've scoured the earth for_ _the_ _greatest_ _. They_ _had_ _offered Rome what I expected of them. How about you? What can you offer_ _m_ _e_ _?"_

 _"I offer you none."_ I answered, making it known that backing down is not an option. _"I live only to_ _serve_ _the blood of Olympus._ _I shall serve the Romans as I have been serving the Greeks._ _"_

Her lips curled into a semblance of a smile. _"Then, come. Show me, insolent Graecus. Will you_ _live_ _or will you die? Will you conquer_ _or_ _will you be slaved? Prove to me_ _your_ _worth!"_

With that, the wolves charged.

* * *

~Nico di Angelo's POV~

* * *

Olympus' gloomier than usual. Or at least, how it looked like to me. Heavy, dark clouds covered the airspace however, there were no signs of lightning or rain. Few roamed the streets. Their unease evident in their movements. Some glanced anxiously behind their shoulders, as if Tartarus might pop out behind them and whisper _BOO!_ The only sign that reminded me that this was still Olympus was the grand palace where the Olympian council hold their meetings.

At the entrance, my father awaits. He was dressed in black Greek clothing that subtly shimmered with the souls of the damned woven in the fabric.

I gave a bow. _"Father."_

 _"Nico, my son."_ He placed a hand on my shoulder. _"You have arrived. We have a lot to discuss."_

 _"About_ _what_ _?"_ I asked.

 _"About the Underworld."_ He answered. His eyes glittered darkly like obsidian. _"It is time to reclaim what was once ours."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - I Got Myself Beaten By Wolves**

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

When the first wolf launched itself at me, my battle instincts kicked in immediately. I jumped away from its path, backing toward a bakery shop.

If I draw my weapon, chances are that I might kill some wolves. I doubt that will impress Lupa. I don't think using my powers will do the trick either. I've read Lupa's mind. She's going to find anything that will brand me a coward and use it as an excuse to kill me. I'm not going to let that happen though. I have to use whatever other skills I have without the support of my weapon or my godly powers.

Another wolf lunged at me. I ducked under a long table and slid out to the other side. The wolf broke through the glass display, spraying shards inward. I didn't have time to watch. I launched myself to a full sprint. The wolves began the pursuit.

I made my way through an alley and emerged to another street. My mind was working overtime. _The issue is not to defeat the wolves but to_ _prove_ _myself to Lupa. But how? How would I do that?_

I kicked a few crates on the direction of the wolves. One wolf was unfortunate enough to ram its snout to one of crates. I shouted a quick apology before climbing and launching myself up to an open window. I emerged in a studio-type room that was made into a simple living room. I shut the window close and rummaged the cabinets, hoping for something to use. I left my backpack with Alexios for safe keeping. I have to start from zero here, gathering what I think I could use and making it useful.

A howl cut through the air. _They're heading_ _here_ _._ I pocketed my finds and opened another window. The next building was just a few feet away. Not a problem. I jumped and grabbed hold of a rain pipe before landing down on the emergency staircase. I slipped inside the building and moved from room to room. I could hear the racket the wolves were doing at the other building and it will only take a matter of time before they trace me here.

I thought of something but it will only ease my problem for only a fraction. I need to outwit these wolves. _My target was Lupa._ Not them. All I need is to either get them trapped or distracted.

I began my work. I am not as good as Leo in terms of inventions or as smart as Annabeth but I can be practical and can improvise. It was simple plan. _Lure the enemy to you and trap them._ This building will be best used in this kind of situations. I made everything in exact position where I want it to be but I will still need to actually lure the wolves to right spot. It may as well come down with a fight.

I could hear the wolves running to my direction. I crouched behind the kitchen counter, waiting. The door slammed open and wolves poured in. I made sure to spray on some perfume I found earlier to temporarily hide my scent.

The wolves began surveying the area, sniffing for any trace of my scent. Many rushed upstairs where my scent was certainly strongest. The others stayed in the ground floor, no doubt double-checking. _Good. Just as I planned._

I stealthily crawled at the other side. All I need to go out, sound the alarm, and trap them. The other wolves rushing from the outside to help would be a bonus. I crawled out of the kitchen, inching my way toward the door. I have to stop once or twice to drop down and hide. Soon, I reached the doorway.

 _"Hey!"_ I shouted, waving at them. _"I'm here._ _What_ _are you_ _guys_ _doing?"_

The wolves turned to me and growled.

 _"Bad doggies!"_ I scolded in a stern voice. That made them angrier.

They ran toward me. I smirked and palmed the security remote of the building. With a press of a button, a loud alarm went off. The door closed automatically and the windows shut themselves. The building achieved total lockdown. _Why does that building have that kind of security feature?_ I don't know and I'm pretty sure I don't want to be in there right now. I could hear the wolves howling, whimpering, ramming and scratching at the door. I felt bad but I'm in a life-or-death situation right now. I will just release them later.

I slipped the remote in my pocket and ran toward Lupa's location. I didn't see that many wolves but I know better than to be spotted. I ran through between several buildings before I reached the Senate House. Lupa was still at the front, now watching me with hateful eyes.

I stepped into the open and met the she-wolf's eyes. _"_ _Lupa_ _..."_

 _"Heh. You are still alive, foolish Graecus."_ She mused. _"You must have_ _outwitted_ _my wolves."_

 _"Not all of_ _them_ _, but yes. I did."_ I confirmed. _"I will release them later. I do not intend to harm them."_

 _"What foolishness!"_ She growled. _"You'd think I would let you succeed_ _just because_ _you captured my wolves?"_

 _"Trapped, not captured."_ I clarified, inching closer carefully. _"And no, I do not. Seeing that you are the one who choose among the Romans, I have already expected_ _more_ _."_

She bared her fangs. _"Sweet words from a lowly Graecus. However,_ _your_ _insolence will be your death."_

I turned around. Wolves have gathered around us in every direction. _Hades! I let my guard down! How many wolves did she have? Don't tell me she predicted this?_

Lupa walked toward my direction. She was relishing her victory in the best possible way. _"_ _Aut vincere aut mori_. _"_ Her eyes flashing and her lips curling into a cruel smile. _"Conquer or die."_

In a second, the wolves were on me and there is _no_ escape.

* * *

~Lupa's POV~

* * *

Within a few minutes, my wolves have completely overwhelmed the Graecus. I must admit, she surprised me. I didn't expect her to use her wits against my wolves and face me sooner than I calculated. She quite put up a fight too a while ago. She did it all without the use of her weapon nor her divine powers. She must have predicted that I am going to try to use it against her. _Not bad, yet not enough._

Now, she lay in a heap on the same soil she had tainted. She received grave injuries from my wolves. It is only a matter of time before the Underworld claims her. My wolves waited in anticipation. Some have her blood dripping from their snouts.

I towered over her pitiful body. _"Well? How does it feel? Do_ _you_ _understand your situation,_ _Graecus_ _? You_ _lost_ _. Now, it is time for me to_ _reap_ _my reward."_

No response nor any movement. _Is she dead already?_ That would be too disappointing for me. Any chance of finishing her myself have gone.

 _"How_ _pathetic_ _."_ I growled. _"To think a being like Tartarus would be crawling out of his domain for someone like you. What a waste of time."_

I turned back and began to walk away. There is no benefit of lingering over a dead Graecus. No weak is worthy to be called as a Roman, much trained to be one.

 _"N-not...yet..."_ A voice croaked behind me.

I glanced to see the Graecus moving and struggling to lift her head to look at me. _So,_ _she's still alive. Impressive._

 _"I haven't lost yet."_

At that moment when our eyes met, I felt myself involuntarily moved back a few steps. _Ah, I see._ A smile curled up my lips. _I finally understand why._ Her eyes thrummed with vibrant energy and strong determination - similar to many Graecus I have seen this past months since New Rome opened its streets to them. However, deep within, slowly rising, was a strong desire to rise as a victor - to conquer. _So, they are slowly accepting her as our own. Interesting._

She rose to her knees and crouched down in a stance. She was ready to fight once again. I held her eyes. Blue swirled with pieces of gold like the River Tiber in the olden days. _Beautiful. Just a little more and it shall become perfect._

 _"Stand down."_ I told my wolves who have readied themselves to take down the half-blood. I licked my lips. _"I will take her down myself."_

I walked forward, looking at her eyes with wondrous curiosity. _"For a moment, I saw the future of New Rome in your eyes."_ A smile playing in my lips. _"Come. Show me its glory. Let me experience it power. This is your final test, child of Olympus."_

 _"Fight,"_ I met her eyes. " _and conquer."_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - I Wrestled With The Wolf Goddess**

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV~

* * *

It was declaration.

A challenge that accepts _no_ refusal, and I found myself taking it in a surprising eagerness.

The wolf goddess lunged at me and pounced. With all the injuries I have received, it took me a moment to register what was happening. I rolled out of her way, but not before receiving a bloody swipe on my right arm from her claws. She's swifter and more agile than her wolves despite her massive size. Her movements were graceful yet full of force. One wrong move and I'm done.

Before I could completely recover, she was already going after me. I pushed myself up and barely dodged a deadly bite. I slid my good arm under her head to her neck and mustered as much force I could without calling upon my godly strength. She flipped backward and fell with a loud _THUD!_ against the dusty cement.

The wolves barked in approval. Some pawed at the ground, eager for more.

Lupa quickly recovered from my blunt attack. A low growl issuing from her throat. Golden ichor dripping from the side of her mouth. She licked it clean with her tongue and crouched down for another attack.

I planted my feet on the ground. I could feel the wounds I received from Lupa's wolves quickly taking their toll on me. Keeping myself standing took a lot of my strength. More to control myself from using my godly powers. I was tempted to draw my weapon or call upon lightning but I knew better than to give in.

Lupa bounded at me. I slid down beneath her and toward her hind side. I hauled myself up and leaped on her back. She yelped in surprise at the sudden weight. I gripped tighter on her thick fur as she tried to shake me off and dodged her sharp canine teeth as she tried to snap at my face. I wrapped my right arm around her neck, putting more pressure as tighten my hold. Using my other arm, I pushed the top of her snout, forcing her to keep her mouth shut. She continue struggling, however, her movements seemed more sluggish than before.

My injured arm began to scream in protest but I forced myself to swallow the pain. I don't know how long I can continue clinging on to her until I wear her down. I could feel her fur heating up beneath my fingertips, like she was ready to reveal her true form and go _nuclear_ on me. If she was planning to, I might as well end _dead and_ _fried_ on the spot.

Before I could decide the best possible thing to do, I felt a sudden shock ran through my body. At that moment, my body and mind felt disconnected from each other. The adrenaline that rushed through my body gone in a snap. I barely felt being flung into the air and thrown like a rag doll to the cold, hard cement. I didn't feel much of the impact nor the cracking of many bones in my body. Searing pain clawed at me to the point of numbing. My sight transitioned indefinitely from clear to blurry. My mind was muddled with visions of the past - memories that seeped from deep within the ground I am laying on. Voices speaking in Latin whispered at my ears, growing louder and more chaotic as seconds passed by.

At the same time, I painfully watched as Lupa and her wolves surround me. I could speak nor move. I couldn't hear any word nor sound from them but I thought I heard a howl from faraway. It was different howl from Lupa and her 's expression darkened. A snarl etched on her face but she was not looking at me. Her eyes were narrowed and focused somewhere far away. The last thing I felt was being lifted by the collar of my t-shirt and parka before I fell into the void.

* * *

~Jason Grace's POV~

* * *

I glanced at the empty bunk at the opposite side of mine. The blanket was neatly folded on top of a pile of pillows stuffed with pegasi feathers (no pegasus was hurt in making them). There was nothing else on the bed except a couple of newly-bought Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and a pair of worn-out combat boots propped against the wall. The bedside cabinet was clean and empty. No surprise there since the occupant just stayed for two nights in the cabin at most.

I wondered why Christine left without a word. Since yesterday's war council, she appeared to be distracted. I would sometimes catch her zoning out or muttering incoherently to herself. I just thought she was brooding about the incoming war. _The possible end of the world tend to do that to you._ But the more I noticed, the more I doubt.

Hazel asked Chiron earlier if he has any knowledge about Christine's departure - _again_. All he say to her was, _"You should know. Your kind should know_ _,"_ before returning back to whatever he was doing at that time.

 _You_ _should_ _know._ Is Chiron implying that Hazel already has the answer to her question? _Your_ _kind_ _should know._ For some reason, I got a feeling that he didn't mean as _demigods_ but rather as either _Greeks or Romans_. But if he was referring to Romans, then... _what?_ What does it have to do with my half-sister's sudden departure? I doubt Reyna or Frank has the answer to that.

The cabin door creaked open. A familiar head poked in. It was Piper.

 _"I hope I didn't come in the wrong time."_ She said.

I smiled and invited her in. _"Nope. Unless I was changing clothes then, that would be a wrong time."_ I joked.

Piper chuckled. _"Maybe."_ She sat down beside me and turned her attention at the empty bunk. _"_ _Nothing_ _? No note or anything?"_

I shook my head. _"_ _She_ _didn't leave any."_

Piper frowned. _"_ _Annabeth and I checked Cabin #2. Of course, we didn't take too long because-you-know."_ She shrugged. _"_ _The place's the same the last time she went there."_

 _"Maybe she's in Olympus."_ I suggested. _"Got a call from_ _the gods_ _and has to leave immediately."_

 _"_ _Let's hope it's_ _that_. _"_ Piper said. She wrapped her arms around her chest as if to ward off the cold.

I touched her arm worried. _"Hey, are you alright? Are you sick"_

 _"I'm fine."_ Piper assured me. _"_ _Just_ _a chill. The cold season is just around the corner after all."_

 _"Well, yeah, but it's not that cold yet, isn't?"_

 _"I guess..."_

I stood up and rummaged through my things. I pulled out a jacket that I bought a month ago in New Rome and wrapped it around Piper.

 _"Come on. Let's get_ _you_ _back to your cabin."_ I placed my arms around her and lifted her up bridal style. _"_ _You need to rest. It won't do you good if you get sick."_

Piper blushed a tinge of pink. _"Er, yeah...but is this necessary?"_

 _"Ah...well,"_ I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. _"It's not that necessary but you need to rest."_

Piper reached up and kissed me softly. _"Right. Let's just hope my half-siblings don't see this. They will tease us nonstop for a month."_

I shuddered at the thought. I don't want us to be their next victims. The Aphrodite kids were notorious enough for many things concerning love. But with the addition of the kids of Venus, love can get quite out of hand.

Just then, a certain Hephaestus best friend of ours popped in through the door. Leo smirked at the sight of us. _"Sorry to interrupt Superman and Beauty Queen's private moment but_ _Chiron' s_ _calling for us in the Big House."_

Piper slipped a leg out of my arms and to the ground. I obliged and gently helped her down.

 _"Did something_ _happen_ _?"_ Piper asked.

 _"Did something happen between the two of_ _you_ _?"_ Leo asked teasingly.

I raised an eyebrow. _"I_ _take_ _that as a negative."_

 _"Nah. Nothing_ _happened_ _."_ Leo nodded then, grinned widely. Suddenly, I got an urge to stop him saying anymore. _"Yet."_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - I Got Initiated Into The Pack**

* * *

~Christine Galliardo's POV (?)~

* * *

I groaned as I shifted on my bed. My body was sore all over and to my head throbbed in a dull rhythm. I blinked at sliver of light streaming through a hole on the roof. _I_ _should_ _ask Jason to help me fix that. Dad will get angry_ _for_ _sure. Anyway, when did I get back to the cabin? What time is it? Did I miss breakfast?_ A series of questions flooded my mind. I lazily sat up and ran my hand through my hair as I turned to look if Jason was around.

Instead of the blonde son of Jupiter, a wolf was waiting by the doorway. _He_ has white fur with tufts of beige across _his_ lean body. I could tell _he_ was still young, yet old enough to start learning how to hunt with thepack. How did I know his gender? _I just know. Don't ask._

I stared at the wolf a moment longer than I liked before realizing what had happened and was really happening. _Camp Jupiter. Wolves. Lupa. Her final test. The searing pain that wracked my body. Me_ _blacking_ _out._ When everything finally sink in, the throbbing pain in my head became worse. My body has started to register the multiple injuries that afflicted it. I felt nauseous, disoriented, and weak at the same time. I leaned heavily to the wall for support. I wanted to call badly for Alexios but I gave him a silent order before he left. _Do not come back until it is over._ Alexios listens only to me and takes my commands seriously. He probably wouldn't show up unless he confirmed it is really over.

The wolf made a low, whistling sound which seemed to be a cross between a bark and a howl. I looked up weakly and saw Lupa standing by the doorway. The sun casting soft amber hues on her chocolate red fur.

 _"Do not fight it._ _"_ She said. _"Resisting will only prolong your pain._ _"_

 _"Lupa...ugh!"_ I keel over, panting heavily. I could taste something sour and acidic creeping up my throat.

The wolf turned to his mistress. They exchanged a brief look before Lupa decided to come over. As she drew near, I felt myself shrinking. By the time she was standing beside me, she was five feet, give or take, taller than me. A strong feeling of trepidation swallowed me. I sank lower as if trying to melt down to floor.

 _"Let it flow. Let it take you."_

Her voice was soothing, almost motherly. I kept my head down, sinking into a submissive stance before the alpha wolf. It was only then, that I realized that what I was looking at below were not _my_ _hands._

Instead of human hands, paws now supported my small frame. Fur of winter white streaked with silver grey covered every inch of my body. Instead of human words, a small whimper of a young animal escaped my throat.

Lupa leaned in and licked my head. My body went autopilot. I stayed still as she cleaned my ears and face. I wanted to speak but wolf instincts forbid me to. I whimpered helplessly.

 _"You are now a part of my pack._ _A_ _warrior of mine."_ She declared. _"_ _And a child of Rome. Now and for eternity_ _."_

* * *

~Thalia Grace's POV~

* * *

 _CRACK!_

I turned sharply toward Chiron' s direction. The teacup made of fine China he was holding a while ago now lay on the wooden floor in shattered pieces. The tea was now only a puddle, dripping through the gaps between the floorboards. The sudden shock on Chiron's face changed quickly as it appeared.

He turned to Rachel. _"Ms. Dare, would you please get the broom and dustpan from the storage_ _closet_ _?"_

The Oracle slid out of her seat. _"Should I get the mop too?"_

 _"Ah, yes. I believe it was left_ _outside_ _for_ _drying_ _."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"_ _Thank_ _you."_

Rachel left the rec room to fetch the said cleaning materials. Chiron sighed before leaning down and picking up the big pieces of the shattered teacup.

 _"Are you alright, Chiron?"_ Annabeth asked worriedly.

 _"Yes, child."_ He assured. _"Don't worry about me."_ He gestured to Nico. _"Please continue Mr. di Angelo."_

Nico cleared his throat before speaking. _"As I was saying, the gods have decided to issue a quest for the reclamation of the Underworld._ _There_ _weren't specific about it though. They_ _just_ _want it back to the control of Hades. The gods assumed that Tartarus will weaken for a significant degree if the Underworld will be taken out_ _of_ _his_ _grasp_ _."_

 _"That would be difficult."_ Reyna pointed out. _"_ _Considering_ _the fact we have_ _another_ _all-out war coming within a few days. We got less than enough for an army against Tartarus, even with the gods helping. Many just recently fully recovered from the previous battle. Letting even a few to take the quest will_ _be_ _a huge stake for our side."_

 _"That's_ _true_ _."_ Nico frowned. _"But it may be an_ _advantage_ _for us."_

 _"You mean sealing the doors that connects_ _Tartarus_ _and the_ _Underworld_ _?"_ Butch asked.

 _"Yes."_ Nico nodded in confirmation. _"By sealing the doors, we cut off the_ _rest_ _of_ _Tartarus_ _' army and prevent those defeated from coming back easily."_

Hazel beamed. _"Just like the_ _Doors_ _of Death!"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"But the issue still remains."_ Lou interjected. _"We can't_ _send_ _campers out to a quest for the next coming days. The war's our top priority. Plus, the main player has gone missing. Again."_

We looked at each other. The daughter of Hecate was right. The main player - Christine Galliardo or should I say, Ariacalyssa - has gone missing now in the most critical days before the war. I don't know what gotten in that girl's head but I'm pretty sure chickening out is _not_ in her vocabulary.

Rachel reappeared by the doorway, carrying the cleaning equipments in addition to a garbage bag and a pair of gloves. Chiron threw the pieces he picked up and began helping Rachel cleaning up the floor.

It was my brother who dispersed the silence. _"Say, did_ _anyone_ _of you noticed_ _anything_ _odd about her since the previous_ _meeting_ _?"_ He asked then, shrugged. _"Like zoning out or I don't know, talking to herself?"_

 _"Dude!"_ Leo snorted. _"That's normal. I mean, Frank always talks to his mini dads in his head."_

 _"I don't!"_ Frank defended.

 _"And Annabeth has that_ _faraway_ _look when she's getting into the crafty Athena mode."_

Annabeth groaned. _"That's not what he meant, Leo."_

I placed hand under my chin. Something about her as a whole that bothered me.

 _"Penny for your thoughts, sis?"_ Jason asked.

 _"There's_ _one_ _."_ I started. _"Something about her eyes. No...it's everything about her that was odd during the previous meeting."_

 _"What is?"_ Will inquired curiously.

 _"Her as a whole."_ I answered. _"Like she's a different person_ _back_ _then."_

Hazel gasped loudly. _"Oh_ _gods_ _!"_

 _"What?"_

She sharply turned to Chiron as disbelief and shock were drawn to her face. Jason seemingly picked up her thoughts and gone pale. He bit his lip and gave us a troubled look.

 _"Hey, look. We're not psychics."_ Percy interrupted. _"At least, not all of us. A little telling would be nice."_

Hazel composed herself. Though, I could see her wringing her hands out of uneasiness. _"I think...the reason she left was partly because she's going schizophrenic."_

 _"Demigod language, please."_ Katie requested.

 _"Meaning she's having a split-personality."_ Reyna took the liberty to answer. Despite the calm front she's putting up, I could still see the incredulity creeping beneath. _"She has started to develop_ _another_ _self. That is, her Roman counterpart."_


End file.
